


Arrangement

by raccodactyl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, bottom hosea, literally no plot, top reader, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Really short little Hosea x Male Reader one-shot that was requested on Tumblr





	Arrangement

You and Hosea had had an arrangement for some time now. With limited options in these cruel times, you provided each other with something no one else would be caught dead providing, although that makes it sound as if it was a chore. 

 

After a knowing glance over the dinner table, you knew tonight was a night in which you’d have another one of your “talks” in the woods. He knocked his boot against yours and continued to give you subtle glances if he wasn’t clear enough. You gave him a slight nod and finished your supper before returning the bowl to Pearson’s tent. The camp was fairly quiet with Charles and Arthur out hunting, Bill and John took the women out to find new leads, and Dutch was off reading another philosophy book. 

 

You snuck out of camp and into the woods, heading west towards a clearing that you and Hosea had found not too long ago. You sat under a tree, letting your hat fall over your eyes as you waited for him. You found yourself dozing off, and about a half hour later, you heard Hosea sauntering over. 

 

“Took you long enough,” you teased.

 

“Can never be too cautious,” he said before shoving you back, his lips meeting yours in a passionate kiss. 

 

You both stripped yourself of your clothing, this was a fairly common occurrence, both of you knew the drill. You could feel the blood rushing to your cock when he slipped his tongue in your mouth, your teeth clashing as you brought your bodies impossibly closer. 

 

He pulled off and laid on the ground, spreading legs and showing himself off. His small frame and pale skin gave great contrast to the scheme of the woods. This man was just too pretty. 

 

You prepped him quickly, he was already open but you never wanted to hurt him accidentally. You took the oil from your bag and began to slick up your aching cock. You began to tease his hole, “You ready?”

 

“Please, boy, enough with the teasing. Just take me already.”

 

You inched yourself into him, gliding gently over his prostate. He winced slightly, but the look of pain seemed to fade, “Move.”

 

You began to thrust into him, changing angles to give him the best experience possible. He clenched around you, the tight feeling making him feel all the better. His back arched when you found the right rhythm to drive him wild. His mouth hung open and his eyes lazily closed as you continued to fuck him. 

 

“Rougher, god please.”

 

You took his wrists in your hand, pressing them above his head before pushing his legs onto your shoulders, opening him up further to you. He moaned, one of his hands escaping from yours and digging his nails into your back, surely leaving marks. 

 

You pulled out, flipping his body over and pulling on his tights. You spread apart his cheeks before pushing into him once again, letting out a growl as he squeezed around you. He held himself up on his forearms, backing himself into your hips to meet each quick thrust. You reached a hand to grab at his white hair, tugging slightly and making him let out a breathy moan. 

 

You left a quick smack on his ass and he let out a high-pitched sound from deep in his throat. You continued to pound into him, brushing against his prostate with each hard thrust. You moved your hand around his legs, grabbing at his rock hard cock. 

 

“I’m so close,” you moaned, your eyes shut tight as you could barely focus on anything that wasn’t the feeling of him around you. 

 

“Me too,” he fell from his forearms, his face pressed into the grass.

 

With a few more hard pumps, he was shooting cum on the grass and with the feeling of him clenching so tight around you, your cock twitched and finished. Pleasure shot through your shaft as you rode yourself out, the constant clenches of his hole milking you of your spunk. 

 

You pulled out of him, crawling over to grab the rag you kept with you. He lay on his back, looking peaceful as you cleaned him off, wiping away the sweat and cum that covered his lower half. 

 

You grabbed your undergarments and tossed his to him, both of you slipping them on before lying comfortably in the grass, looking up at the dimming sky, only obstructed by the tall trees. He moved himself to lay on your arm. As much as you loved the dirty work, this was what really made it. You loved the moments in which you could just feel him and experience his presence. Just coexisting. 

 

“You are getting way too good at that,” he said, breaking the comfortable silence. 

 

“No such thing as too good when it comes to treating you, Hosea.” 

 

“You’re a charming one.”

 

“Look who’s talking.”

 

“Where would a conman be without charisma?”

 

“Well, begging probably.”

 

“It’s an art,” he laughed, “You’ll come to know it well.”

 

“I think I’m better with a gun than I am words.”

 

“Now I don’t think anyone doubts that for a second,” he teased, “But as I said, you’ll learn. Might always be a better brute, but I won’t let you go on without knowing how to talk someone into trouble. An enforcer and a conman you will be. A real danger.”

 

“I can only aspire to be,” you smiled. 

 

He pulled himself up, crawling on top of you to start kissing at your lips and around your mouth, “You’ll do just fine.”


End file.
